


Sweet, tea.

by CeriseWasTaken



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeriseWasTaken/pseuds/CeriseWasTaken
Summary: Eirika and Tana enjoy a cup of freshly brewed tea.





	Sweet, tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FE Femslash February day 8 prompt: Tea.

A knock against the door.

“You may enter.”

In came a servant, pushing a small cart next to their table

“Your refreshments are here, milady.” On top of the cart was a tea set with cups for two, as well as a small plate of sweet dry biscuits. She quickly put the content of the cart on the tablecloth. Eirika smiled and thanked her, and she promptly left the women to enjoy their time together.

Morning light filtered through the half-closed curtains, bathing the bedroom in a warm glow. Eirika and Tana were sat next to the opened window—the refreshing breeze meant to help them wake up as the tea would.

Tana poured Eirika a cup, and then one for herself. Taking a smaller pot, she then added a hint of milk to her drink, and offered Eirika the same. The girl nodded— “just a little”—and smiled. Tana then finished her drink by dropping in a spoonful of sugar. She once again asked Eirika if she wished for some, but she shook her head.

“I prefer without.” Tana nodded in response. They each took a small sip of their drinks.

“How do you like it,” Eirika asked.

“It tastes different than when we’ve had it in Rausten.” Tana had never been much of a tea person, but her stay in the theocracy changed her mind. Or rather, L’Arachel’s overblown enthusiasm toward the drink had. “I quite like it!”

“It may be due to the soil of Renais.” Eirika took another sip, and lay the cup on its saucer. She kept her hands around it, enjoying the warmth it spread.

“Mm.” Tana took one of the cookies on the plate. Smiling eagerly, she took a small bite—her expression showed how delicious it was. “I didn’t think you the sort to grow tea, Eirika.” She washed away the dryness with another sip of her own.

“Really?” She chuckled, her eyes lowering to the liquid in her cup. “I find caring for a garden to be quite relaxing.” Her innocent smile turned sly as she continued. “Perhaps Frelia’s rowdy royal would do well to tend to one as well.”

Tana’s lips turned to a pout, and she finished her cookie in a single bite. “Perhaps.”

Eirika brought her cup to her lips, but two loud knocks interrupted her. Reluctantly, she spoke up.

“Please, come in.” This time, a guard showed himself through the doorframe. “You may speak.”

“My lady, we’ve news of an uprising in nearby villages. Bandits seem to be at the core of it.”

Slowly, Eirika put her cup back down, making a quiet sound as it hit the saucer. “I understand. I’ll be there.” The guard bowed, and closed the door behind himself.

“Already?” Tana looked dejected, her pout turning into a frown. “After I’ve traveled all the way here from Frelia?”

Eirika stood up and sighed. She wasn’t any more pleased than Tana was at her morning being disturbed by royal duties. “Don’t you worry, I won’t be long.” Going over to the Frelian princess, Eirika put her hand on her cheeks and turned her head toward her. Their lips pressed together for a few moments, and then it was over.

“You’re all the sugar I need with my tea, Tana.”

The other’s eyes drifted away in embarrassment, a faint blush coming over her cheeks. “You better not be late, Queen Eirika.”

“Of course not. I would never neglect my duties.” Adjusting her hair, Eirika walked to the door. She turned back to Tana one last time. “Not toward the court, nor toward my lady.”

The Frelian princess rested her head on her hand, and took another cookie from the plate. Taking a bite, she replied nonchalantly. “I’ll brew you some more tea once you’re back.”

“Thank you.” With a smile, Eirika turned and closed the door.

Hearing the footsteps echoing past the door, Tana finished her second cookie. “Not as sweet as you,” she mused to herself.


End file.
